tttefandomcom-20200213-history
As Good as Gordon (magazine story)
As Good as Gordon is a magazine story, it was illustrated by using photographs from the television series. Plot The Fat Controller arrives at the sheds and gives Gordon the job of taking the new Mayor on a tour of the island. Gordon asks who will take the express in his absence and the Fat Controller gives the job to Emily. Emily is excited about her new job, but Gordon is worried; he always crosses the island twice by teatime and he does not think Emily will be able to do it. Emily promises to try her best. Emily is determined to show the other engines and the Fat Controller that she can be just as good as Gordon. She races from station to station collecting passengers, but she does not slow down. Emily is going so fast that she soon needs more coal. When she arrives at the coal shed, Percy is there. Emily insists that she has to go first, but Percy tells her sternly that she will have to wait her turn. Emily decides to leave the coal and steams off in a huff. Soon, Emily comes to a junction and has to wait for Edward to pass. She complains that Edward's slow speed will make her late. Edward can see that Emily is starting to get too big for her buffers. Bertie is taking some passengers to the station to catch Emily's express, but a flat tyre causes him to be late. Emily decides that she simply cannot wait for a slow old bus and races away. Bertie calls after her, but Emily carries on. By now, Emily needs to fill up with water. She stops at the water tower, but James is there. Emily demands to go first, but James tells her to wait her turn. Emily huffs away with no water. Emily is still speeding along when she suddenly notices her boiler making a rattling, spluttering noise. She then comes to a complete halt; her fire has gone out and she has no steam. Emily is stuck. Presently, James arrives to pull Emily back to the sheds. The Fat Controller is with him and reprimands Emily for being so rude. Emily apologises and explains that she was only trying to be as good as Gordon. The Fat Controller tells her she needs to be more patient. For the rest of the day, Emily pulls the goods train up and down Thomas' Branch Line. She puffs along slowly and carefully, until she meets Thomas at a red signal. She tells Thomas that she is learning to be more patient, but wishes she could learn it quicker. Thomas has to laugh. Characters * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Annie Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * The Intersection * Maithwaite * Hawin Croka Canal Trivia * This story is based on the eighth series episode of the same name. * The part where Emily is impatient with Percy about getting her coal was initially a deleted scene in the original episode. Gallery File:AsGoodasGordon78.png File:AsGoodasGordon80.png File:AsGoodasGordon81.gif File:AsGoodasGordon82.png File:AsGoodasGordon83.png File:AsGoodasGordon84.gif File:AsGoodasGordon85.png File:AsGoodasGordon86.gif File:AsGoodasGordon87.png File:AsGoodasGordon88.png Category:Magazine stories Category:Magazine and Annual adaptations